Con derecho a roce
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Hanabi Hyuga entra a trabajar como abogada en la firma de abogados. Es lista, hermosa, con ego y se lleva cumplidos el primer día... salvo de Shisui Uchiha. Él tiene una carácter serio y distraido y choca con Hanabi, desencadenándose una serie de roces entre dos egos tan distintos como complementarios. Historia para la actividad AMIGO SECRETO de La Aldea oculta de la hoja.
1. Hanabi Hyuga I

Título: Con derecho a roce

Aviso: esta historia es para la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro La aldea oculta de las hoja y es para CRIMELA.

Sobre la historia: AU

Pedido: Romance. Un fic de Hanabi y Shisui. Que aun no sean pareja, sino que apenas se estén conociendo (pero en plan romántico). En un Universo Alterno: me gustaría que los dos fueran abogados. Hanabi recién graduada que ingresa a trabajar en la firma y conocerá a Shisui, que ni la vuelve a ver... y ella es Hanabi: Todos la vuelven a ver. No es necesario que Shisui sea compañero, puede ser un rival (pero no jefe).}

 **Con derecho a roce**

CAPÍTULO I. Hanabi Hyuga

Hanabi se arregló los bajos de la falda. Comprobó que su maquillaje estuviera en su sitio y contó hasta tres. Tenía ante sí un gran edificio de oficinas, situada en la zona rica de la ciudad, y una de ellas era su destino, su codiciado destino. Enfundada en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y una falda a juego con los tacones, apretó su bolso y entró en un enorme recibidor. La gente vestida de chaqueta y con maleta entraba y salía de los ascensores y de los pasillos de la planta baja. Buscó la oficina en el panel y mientras lo hacía, sintió cómo algunos ejecutivos le echaban una mirada. Ella se regocijó por ello. Uno de ellos se acercó:

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿a dónde va?—el hombre enseñó disimuladamente sus gemelos bañados a oro y su rolex de alta gama.

—Hoy empiezo mi trabajo como abogada junior en el despacho de abogados _Sarutobi & Shimura_—los ejecutivos torcieron el gesto. De presentar un aire chulesco pasaron a cierto aire de seriedad— ¡Oh! Ya está aquí el ascensor—Hanabi entró y pulsó el número 6—. Adiós—se despidió de sus efímeros admiradores mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Hanabi Hyuga había sido la primera de su promoción en la carrera de Derecho de la Universidad de Konoha. Desde el primer día de carrera, se prometió así misma ser la mejor en todo y frente a todos y sus esfuerzos no tardaron en dar sus frutos.

En el último curso, hizo sus prácticas en el despacho de su maestro y mentor de la carrera, Ebisu, y una vez terminada la odisea, consiguió por mediación suya entrar en la temida y exitosa firma _Sarutobi & Shimura _y ocupar la vacante libre _,_ tras cuatro entrevistas y dos pruebas de idiomas en francés y alemán llevadas a cabo en las oficinas que la firma tenía enfrente de los juzgados en el centro de la ciudad. El mundo de la abogacía era duro y ella iba a por todas.

Salió del ascensor y dio a un hall de paredes diáfanas y muebles modernos. Se acercó a la recepcionista, una chica de largos cabellos rubios, que tecleaba el ordenador a toda velocidad

—Buenos días—dijo Hanabi. Vio en su chapa identificativa el nombre de "Ino Yamanaka"—. El señor Shimura me está esperando en su despacho. Soy Hanabi Hyuga.

La recepcionista, tras un breve examen superficial, miró en su agenda y asintió.

—Un momento—marcó un número en el teléfono y habló por el pinganillo de la oreja—. La señorita Hyuga acaba de llegar, señor… Sí, de acuerdo—dio al botón del auricular de la oreja y dijo—. Le acompaño. Está esperándola en su despacho.

Hanabi sonrió y la recepcionista, quien iba con un traje de una pieza de color gris que marcaba su figura, la guio por la oficina. En seguida, muchas miradas se fijaron en ella. La firma ocupaba toda la planta y estaba formada por seis amplios escritorios en el centro, tres despachos en el ala oeste y dos en el ala este, los de los dueños de la firma. La distribución del bufete era parecida a las otras oficinas de la firma.

Ino abrió la puerta del despacho que pertenecía a Danzo Shimura y Hanabi la siguió.

Yamanaka hizo un saludo con la cabeza a su jefe y la futura abogada se sintió embriagada por el despacho. Las paredes de la izquierda eran grandes ventanales por los que la luz se filtraba armoniosamente creando un juego perfectamente equilibrado con los muebles blanco y anchos del despacho. Tras la mesa del abogado, había una vitrina que ocupaba toda la extensión de la pared y que estaba ocupada por premios al trabajo de la firma, fotos de la familia y de la firma en sus inicios. Al lado contrario había una amplia biblioteca con los tomos más importantes de Derecho en todas sus facetas y una bola del mundo antigua que por su aspecto, se notaba que no había sido barata.

Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Hanabi fue su jefe en sí. Danzo tenía esa mirada que penetraba en el alma de las personas, hecho que ayudaba la cicatriz de su mentón. Portaba un traje gris y una blusa de color azul marino a juego con un alfiler dorado que tenía las insignias D.S. Pero nada de esto intimidó a Hanabi.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Ino cerró la puerta y avanzó unos pasos de manera lenta para después echar a correr a su mesa. Encendió su ordenador y en seguida se conectó con los abogados que había dentro de la planta por Facebook.

Ino:

¿Habéis visto a la nueva? Va de estirada.

Udon:

A mí me ha parecido muy mona.

Moegi:

¿Qué creéis que le dirá Danzo? Por cierto, Ino ¿Has visto sus zapatos?

Konohamaru:

Le soltará el rollo de los valores de la firma, bla bla bla…

Ino:

Los estoy buscando. Fijo que son de la marca L.B. De 600 para arriba.

Udon:

Creo que estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

Konohamaru:

Uuyyyy, Udon se ha enamorado.

Udon:

…

De repente, la puerta del despacho de Shimura se abrió. De él emergieron Hanabi y Danzo. Enseguida, todos apagaron el Facebook y volvieron a sus quehaceres. De los tres despachos del otro lado, salieron los tres abogados senior de la firma: Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake y Obito Uchiha.

—Todos, escuchadme—Shimura dio unos pasos, apoyado de su bastón hasta el centro—. Hoy se une a nuestra firma Hanabi Hyuga como abogada junior especializada en Derecho Medio Ambiental. Espero que le deis una cálida bienvenida y que pronto sienta esta como su casa.

Todos se levantaron y Hanabi se acercó a Danzo.

—Espero poder formar parte de esta increíble familia. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad—la voz de Hanabi y su ternura encandiló a todos. Udon fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de Moegi, Konohamaru, una chica rubia y los abogados senior, quienes fueron presentados por Shimura:

—Te presento a Udon Ise y Konohamaru Sarutobi, abogados junior y a Rin Nohara, abogada senior. Los tres conforman el grupo de Derecho Laboral de esta firma—Hanabi se quedó con sus nombres y especialidad y les dedicó una entrevista. A Udon por casi le daba algo ante tanta ternura, pero Konohamaru le dio un codazo y lo apartó—. Esta señorita es Yugito Nii, abogada junior y tu compañera en Derecho Medio Ambiental. Estáis bajo las órdenes de Kakashi Hatake—Hanabi se alegró de conocer a sus colegas de especialización y les tendió la mano. Iba a presentar a los abogados de la última especialidad, pero sonó el teléfono de su despacho—. Lo siento, debo cogerlo.

Shimura caminó hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta. La chica de cabellos pelinaranja se acercó a Hanabi:

—Soy Moegi Kazamatsuri, especialista en Derecho Penal, encantada. Y él es Óbito Uchiha, mi jefe—Óbito se acercó y saludó amablemente a la abogada junior.

—¿Sois dos en Derecho Penal solo?—preguntó Hanabi.

—No—señaló a un joven de cabellos castaños que estaba en la mesa más alejada. Portaba una camisa blanca, perfectamente amueblada al cuerpo del hombre, quien por otro lado, no despegaba la cara del ordenador.

—Mi sobrino vive en su mundo a veces. No se lo tengas en cuenta—dijo Óbito sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Hanabi reaccionó con curiosidad a ese detalle. Ya se había dado cuenta de que la otra pata de la firma, Hiruzen Sarutobi, que estaba de viaje, tenía a su nieto trabajando y ahora resultaba que había dos Uchihas en la firma y uno de ellos ni se había molestado en levantarse y saludarla. Hanabi se acercó, dejando al resto charlando y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al hombre:

—Buenas, me llamó Hanabi Hyuga y acabo de llegar a la firma. Encantada—le tendió la mano y él ni se la aceptó. Ni siquiera se giró para saludarla. Óbito negó con la cabeza y Moegi se tapó los ojos. A Hanabi se le hinchó la vena de la frente y se le ocurrió un plan. Sutilmente se movió y volcó el jarrón que había en una esquina, vertiendo el agua sobre la camisa del chico, quien se levantó de la mesa, sobresaltado. Se quitó los auriculares y se sacudió los brazos.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Ve con más cuidado!

—Shisui, no se lo tengas en cuenta—Óbito se acercó y cogió los restos del jarrón roto. El resto paró de hablar y observó la situación. Sabían del humor de perros de Shisui. Hanabi se vanaglorió de acaparar su atención y descubrió que no solo había estado escuchando música con los auriculares durante su presentación, sino que haba estado jugando a las cartas en el ordenador.

—Lo siento, mucho. Supongo que son los nervios del primer día—dijo Hanabi actuando. Conforme más se acercaba a Shisui, más pudo apreciar sus rasgos: piel blanca, ojos almendrados y cabello corto rizado. Era tan alto como su tío y seguro que era el soltero de oro codiciado por las mujeres de la ciudad.

Shisui agarró algunos pañuelos de la caja que tenía en su cajón y miró durante unos segundos a la nueva, quien le pareció muy guapa.

—Shisui, creo que tengo una camisa limpia en mi despacho. Cámbiate.

Su sobrino le hizo caso y le siguió como un perrito fiel. Hanabi observó a los dos con una sonrisa de triunfo. A ella nunca la marginaban ni la ignoraban.

Moegi se la llevó al grupo y Yugito y Kakashi la pusieron al día de los casos de la especialización que llevaban.

.

.

—¿Cuántas veces te digo que no juegues en tus horas de trabajo?—Óbito sacó del cuarto de baño unas toallas, mientras su sobrino se quitaba la camisa.

—Es mi forma de relajarme. No puedo evitarlo.

—Al menos—sacó una camisa blanca de un pequeño armario que él mismo había instalado en su despacho para posibles incidencias—, quítate los auriculares. No es profesional.

—Soy el mejor abogado junior de la firma. Mi índice de éxitos es superior a la media. Creo que puedo darme algunos lujos.

—¿Para escuchar esa música estridente? Si al menos escucharas algo decente… Por cierto, ¿qué te parece la nueva?

Shisui terminó de secarse y agarró la camisa de su tío.

—No está mal.

—¿Qué no está mal? A Udon por casi le da algo. Podrías intentar algo con ella.

—Me lanza un jarrón, me mancha una camisa que es regalo de mi madre, tu hermana y quieres que la invite a salir.

Óbito sonrió y abrió la puerta de su despacho:

—Piénsalo.

Shisui metió la mano en sus bolsillos y no entendió la sonrisita de su tío. Ni falta que hacía: su camisa debía ser vengada.

.

Mañana por la noche subiré el segundo capítulo y último.


	2. Shisui Uchiha II

Título: Con derecho a roce

Aviso: esta historia es para la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro La aldea oculta de las hoja y es para CRIMELA.

Sobre la historia: AU

Pedido: Romance. Un fic de Hanabi y Shisui. Que aun no sean pareja, sino que apenas se estén conociendo (pero en plan romántico). En un Universo Alterno: me gustaría que los dos fueran abogados. Hanabi recién graduada que ingresa a trabajar en la firma y conocerá a Shisui, que ni la vuelve a ver... y ella es Hanabi: Todos la vuelven a ver. No es necesario que Shisui sea compañero, puede ser un rival (pero no jefe).}

 **Con derecho a roce**

CAPÍTULO II. Shisui Uchiha

Hanabi entró en el ascensor con su cappuccino en la mano. Ya llevaba un mes en la firma _Sarutobi & Shimura _y poco a poco se iba haciendo a la dinámica del despacho y de sus compañeros. Había asistido a dos juicios de Yugito y Kakashi como oyente para entender las estrategias que usaban los dos y dentro de poco asistiría como letrada y ayudante.

Sobre sus compañeros, había entablado amistad con todos, incluso con Ino con quien compartía su pasión por la moda. También había conocido a la otra leyenda de la firma: Hiruzen Sarutobi. Su carácter le hacía ser la versión contrapuesta a Shimura, pero su leyenda como viejo zorro de la abogacía se imponía y muy pronto Hanabi descubrió la fiereza de sus jefes como abogados. De repente, sintió su móvil vibrar. Lo desbloqueó y suspiró. Era Shino, quien le había mandado un mensaje:

Estoy en la ciudad. ¿Quedamos?

Hanabi suspiró de nuevo. El ascensor se paró y la marabunta de gente salió y ella también con tal mal suerte que no vio por donde iba y la historia se volvió a repetir, pero esa vez de casualidad, no a cosa hecha: le había estampado el café a Shisui en la camisa y en la corbata.

El abogado, quien iba arreglado para asistir a la reunión con un cliente en el centro de Konoha miró como había quedado su cara indumentaria y trató de serenarse. Hanabi se tapó la boca y deseó que se la tragara la Tierra:

—Lo-lo siento, mucho.

—Tú y yo vamos a acabar muy mal.

Hanabi se maldijo por su mala suerte. Desde la presentación, la relación de los dos iba de mal en peor. Todo empezó cuando Shisui le pidió que le pagara el tinte de la camisa, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a Hanabi pues solamente le había caído agua. Resultaba que Shisui la había fastidiado metiéndola en la lavadora, pero que indirectamente la culpa era de Hanabi por ser la que lo había fastidiado. La abogada rechinó y bufó hasta que finalmente accedió. La factura no fue desorbitada, pero el resultado de la lavandería fue el menos esperado ya que la camisa había encogido.

Hanabi intentó compensarlo con unos pastelitos de chocolate, pero el acto de buena fe acabó en una visita a urgencias por parte de Shisui, quien pensó que había envenenado los pastelitos. Esto enfadó mucho a Hanabi pues los había escogido su sobrina Himawari expresamente.

Desde ese momento, cualquier situación o roce era la oportunidad perfecta para echarse las cosas a la cara los dos y esta tensión fue llevada al trabajo: que si uno de los dos entregaba antes los informes, quien conseguía antes los acuerdos,… Udon, Konohamaru y Moegi, junto con Ino quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba desde su mesa, observaban la relación de los dos. Incluso Yugito notaba algo.

Shisui palpó el traje y respiró con tranquilidad.

—Pasaré por mi casa antes de ir a la reunión—pasó por el lado de Hanabi y ni si quiera le miró a la cara.

La joven abogada estaba que quería morirse. Evidentemente no había sido a cosa hecha, sino que estaba mirando el móvil mientras caminaba. Hanabi levantó la mano queriendo disculparse de nuevo, pero fue inútil.

En la hora de la comida, Udon, Konohamaru, Ino y Moegi se rieron del accidente para bochorno de Hanabi. Desde que había entrado en la firma, descubrió que los cuatro se iban a comer o a tomar un café al italiano que había en la misma calle. A veces Yugito se unía a ellos, cuando la vida familiar se lo permitía. Los abogados senior de la firma o se quedaban en sus despachos a comer u optaban por un restaurante VIP que había en el otro extremo de la calle.

Hanabi ocultó su cara en sus manos:

—No lo he hecho queriendo, de verdad.

—Shisui es demasiado estirado para algunas cosas, pero se le coge cariño—afirmó Moegi—. Recuerdo mi primer día hace dos años: parecía que mataba con la mirada.

—Trabajas con él, ¿qué haces para caerle bien?

—No sabría decirte dónde está el punto, pero dale tiempo.

Hanabi reflexionó sobre lo dicho por Moegi. No habían empezado con buen pie, eso era evidente. Debía encontrar la fórmula para darle la vuelta.

—Lo que no logro entender es lo que estabas haciendo justo en ese momento—dijo Ino—, ¿te salió de nada Shisui? No es un hombre que pase desapercibido precisamente.

Hanabi torció el gesto.

—Mi ex me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que estaba en la ciudad y que si quedábamos.

Ese chisme causó sensación en la mesa. Hanabi tenía un pasado, detrás de esa imagen de perfección.

—Deduzco que no acabó bien la cosa—dijo Ino.

—No. Por decirlo de alguna manera, él tenía y sigue teniendo un amor que estaba por encima de lo que teníamos—apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi e Ino intuyeron por donde iba la conversación.

—¿Se lio con otra?—Ino fue quien cristalizó el pensamiento.

Hanabi le dio un trago a su copa de vino.

—Digamos que sus amantes eran muchas, tenían varias patitas y eran de color negro.

—Se me está pasando una imagen por la cabeza que difícilmente se me va a ir—dijo Konohamaru, a lo que Moegi le dio un codazo. Hanabi se rio y resolvió el misterio:

—Shino es entomólogo, es decir, estudia los insectos. Le ofrecieron trabajo en el País de las Rocas y supongo que su pasión pudo más que lo nuestro y lo dejamos—en la voz de Hanabi se notaba cierto desaire. Cuando terminaron, la Hyuga sintió mucho odio y rencor hacia el moreno, pero pronto vio que esa rabia no iba a ningún sitio, aunque seguía sintiendo cierto malestar cuando pensaba en él. De ahí que no se fijara en Shisui cuando había salido del ascensor.

Terminaron de comer y volvieron al trabajo. Shisui no se pasó por la oficina hasta la noche, hecho que le permitió a Hanabi reflexionar sobre la extraña relación que había entablado con el abogado. Su mirada se desvió hacia el marco con la foto de sus sobrinos, Boruto y Himawari, sus dos angelitos, su debilidad. Entonces, halló la solución a su problema con el Uchiha.

Caída la noche, Shisui abrió la puerta de la firma. Necesitaba unos informes y no podía dejarlo para el día siguiente. Ya todos se habían ido, incluso la loca novata con quien se llevaba bastante mal. Pero debía reconocer que había disfrutado al ver cómo su angelical carita se desencajaba tras haberle manchado por accidente su traje. Se acercó a la mesa y extrajo los informes del cajón, cuando se fijó en que había una hoja doblada sobre su mesa. Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a leer:

 _Creo que los dos no hemos empezado con buen pie. El primer día me sentó muy mal que no me devolvieras el saludo y provoqué aquel accidente. Seguro que pensarás que estoy medio loca por revelarte la verdad (ojalá todos nuestros casos se resolvieran así de fácil). Me gusta que la gente me mire a la cara, a los ojos…_

 _Intenté solucionar el percance, llevando la camisa al tinte, pero todo se torció completamente y cuando te regalé aquellos pastelitos y me acusaste de querer envenenarte, me enfurecí muchísimo. Fueron escogidos por mi sobrina Himawari y ella es para mí muy importante. Supongo que desde aquel día la situación ha ido de mal en peor y lo de esta mañana no ha ayudado en nada. Me había distraído con un el móvil y no te había visto. Habrás pensado que tengo una obsesión enfermiza con tu ropa y no es así._

 _Con esta carta, quiero mostrar mis disculpas y espero poder empezar con buen pie a partir de ahora._

H. H.

Shisui dejó la carta y sonrió. Extrajo una hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir. Al día siguiente, Hanabi llegó la primera y tras saludar a Ino, se sentó en su despacho, dispuesta a afrontar otro día más en _Sarutobi & Shimura _cuando descubrió un papel doblado debajo de su teclado. Lo desdobló y empezó a leer:

 _Creo que yo también merezco sincerarme. Cuando termino los casos que se me presentan, me gusta relajarme y me pongo los auriculares y juego a cualquier cosa en el ordenador. Es una manía que tengo desde la infancia. Incluso cuando me enfadaba con mis primos, me relajaba de esta forma._

 _El problema es que me relajo tanto que me olvido de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Aquella mañana yo no te escuché y sucedió todo lo demás. Sinceramente, pensé que me habías cogido manía y luego pasó lo del tinte y lo de los pastelitos. Creía que me odiabas por algo que te habría hecho en otra vida y lo de ayer en el ascensor fue ya demasiado._

 _Me siento muy mal por haberte echado en cara aquellos pastelitos. Espero que presentes mis disculpas a Himawari. Yo también tengo una medio sobrina, la hija de mi primo Sasuke, y la quiero con todo mi corazón._

S. U.

Hanabi lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolso. Sonrió para sus adentros y encendió su ordenador. En su interior sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima sobre su relación con Shisui. Cuando su compañero entró a la oficina a la hora de la tarde, le dedicó una sonrisa, gesto que él agradeció. Desde aquel día la situación de los dos mejoró muchísimo, cosa que notaron Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, Ino y Yugito. Mientras, Hanabi fue demostrando sus dotes como abogada a medida que Kakashi y Yugito fueron dándole maga ancha en los casos.

Shisui observaba a su compañera embobado, casi con emoción, lo que dio pie a un juego entre los dos: si por el día rivalizaban en quien era el mejor, por la noche se dejaban notitas en la mesa del otro, como si fueran adolescentes. Hanabi guardaba todas las notas en una caja de madera de su habitación.

Esta nueva etapa de su vida fue notada por su hermana Hinata. Hanabi la visitó un día y no tuvo que preguntar para saber qué ocurría. Prácticamente se convirtió Hanabi en un libro abierto y le contó a su hermana cómo había empezado todo en su extraña relación con Shisui. Hinata se emocionó al ver cómo el carácter superficial de su hermana se estaba templando.

—Invítalo a la cena de Navidad. A papá le hará emoción saber que tienes a alguien. Desde lo de Shino, anda preocupado por ti.

Hanabi se sonrojó ante la idea de su hermana. Había pasado de odiar a Shisui a entablar una amistad con él, pero no sabía si podría pasar al siguiente paso; ni siquiera sabía si había motivos para hacerlo. ¿Le gustaba Shisui? ¿Le gustó desde el primer día y todo lo ocurrido eran pruebas en el camino? Y lo más importante, ¿qué sentía él?

.

.

Las navidades se acercaban y la reunión familiar de la familia Hyuga también. Hinata y Hanabi se encargan de los preparativos ese año, ya que su primo Neji acababa de ser padre y no podía.

Hanabi esperó en la puerta del edificio de la firma a su hermana para recibir unas cosas. Shisui la vio envuelta en un abrigo blanco y un gorro verde. Su elegancia estaba acompañada con la estampa de los árboles cuyas copas estaban envueltas de nieve. Y tuvo una idea. Fue a una cafetería y pidió dos chocolates para llevar. Se acercó a Hanabi enfundado en su abrigo largo de color negro y le ofreció amistosamente uno de los dos chocolates:

—Pensé que necesitabas uno.

A Hanabi le brillaron los ojos. Con el simple tacto del vaso, sintió el calor entrando por su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Espero a mi hermana. Debe darme una cosa. No creo que tarde en llegar—dijo la abogada mirando hacia la calle. A los pocos segundos, vio aparecer a su hermana quien iba acompañada de Boruto y Himawari. Las dos hermanas se saludaron y Shisui descubrió que las dos eran dos copias iguales, salvo que Hinata tenía el pelo más corto.

—Lamento interrumpir—dijo la Hyuga mayor.

—No pasa nada. Hinata, te presento a Shisui Uchiha, un colega del trabajo.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos al conocer por fin al famoso Shisui.

—Un placer—Shisui le ofreció su mano libre y se saludaron.

—Estos diablillos son mis sobrinos: Boruto y Himawari—dijo señalándolos.

Shisui se agachó y vio a un niño de no más de seis años rubio y una niña morena de cuatro años.

—¿Eres el novio de mi tía?—preguntó inocentemente Boruto—. Habla mucho de ti cuando viene a vernos.

Hanabi se quedó muda ante la metedura de pata de su sobrino.

—¡Boruto, no seas grosero!—dijo Hinata.

Shisui se rio.

—No pasa nada—se dirigió al rubio—. No, no somos novios—miró de reojo a Hanabi quien tapó el rojo de sus mejillas con su bufanda.

Mientras, Himawari observaba todo a su alrededor, maravillada por todo lo que veía. En ese momento empezó a nevar y Himawari se soltó de la mano de su madre y caminó hasta la carretera feliz de ver la nieve. De lo que no se fijó fue del coche que en ese momento cruzó la carretera y que intentó parar para no llevarse a la niña por delante. Himawari sintió como alguien la cogía y se lanzaba con ella al suelo en mitad de la conmoción, los gritos y la nieve que no dejaba de caer.

.

.

Shisui abrió los ojos con dificultad. La luz se filtró por la ventana de la habitación del hospital, permitiéndole ver lo que había a su alrededor. Con dificultad, vio un ángel sentada en el amplio y cómodo sillón leyendo una revista.

—¿Hanabi?—la abogada se levantó y se acercó.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Shisui? Llamaré a los médicos.

—No, espera—con dificultad intentó incorporarse y descubrió que tenía una pierna entablillada—. Vaya. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Tras rescatar a mi sobrina, en el aterrizaje te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza y en la pierna. Y llevas sedado y dormido tres días. Shisui, no-no sé qué decir… Fue un momento solamente. Himawari es muy educada, nunca se separa de mi hermana, pero ese día…

—No sigas, por favor. Hice lo que debía—palpó su pierna—. Tardaré un poco en recuperarme, pero lo volvería a hacer, sin duda.

A Hanabi se le escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos y abrazó a Shisui de la emoción.

—No tan fuerte que aún estoy convaleciente.

Hanabi se separó de inmediato, apurada.

—Lo siento.

Shisui sonrió. Disfrutaba verla así. Antes de que entraran los demás, había algo que quería preguntar:

—Así que, ¿le has hablado a tu hermana de mí?

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza. Shisui la vio brillar son esa mirada tan sincera.

—Yo… también he hablado de ti a mi familia. Quieren conocerte.

Hanabi no sabía qué decir ante esa revelación.

—Somos colegas de trabajo, casi amigos. No sé si deberíamos…

—Creo que siento algo por ti—admitió Shisui.

Hanabi miró a los ojos del abogado. En su estómago, revoloteaban un millón de mariposas.

—Creo que yo también siento algo por ti—le contestó.

—Entonces...

—Me parece que es hora de dar el siguiente paso—concluyó Shisui.

Hanabi movió su pelo detrás de la oreja y se sentó al lado de Shisui.

—¿Te gustaría venir a la cena de Navidad de mi familia?

—Solo si tu vienes a la cena de Año Nuevo de la mía.

—Trato hecho.

Hanabi sonrió y besó a Shisui, quien sujetó la cabeza de la morena.

Justo en ese momento, entraron Óbito, Hinata, Himawari, Boruto, un hombre rubio de ojos azules, dos hombres y una mujer de cabellos rosados, quien sujetaba de la mano a una niña de gafas.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres el novio de mi tía!—exclamó Boruto, saltando encima de la pierna de Shisui, provocando que éste gritara de dolor.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

FIN

Hanabi y Shisui son dos personajes en los que nunca me he fijado. Por eso, al ver tus pedidos, decidí animarme y esto ha salido. Me he dejado dos ideas en el tintero por no hacerlo más largo. Espero que te haya gustado. : D


End file.
